ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Todd
| creators = | full name = Jason Peter Todd''Batman (Vol.1) Annual'' #25 (March 2006) | alliances = | partners = |aliases = Robin Red Hood Red Robin Batman Wingman Arkham Knight |powers = *Skilled marksman and expert tactician * Skilled martial artist and adept hand-to-hand combatant * Utilizes high-tech equipment and weapons * Enhanced strength, speed and durability due to exposure to the Lazarus Pit |cat = super |subcat = DC Comics |hero = N |villain = y |sortkey = Todd, Jason }} Jason Peter Todd is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with Batman. He is the second character to assume the role of Robin and the second character to take up the Red Hood alias. First appearing in Batman #357 (March 1983), Todd was created to succeed Dick Grayson, the original Robin, as Batman's vigilante partner. Initially sharing a similar origin to Grayson, subsequent portrayals commonly depict Todd as an orphaned street delinquent, whom Batman attempts to reform and mentors rigorously. Though initially popular while he was Robin, the character as written by Jim Starlin was not well received by fans following the revamping of his origin by Max Allan Collins in Batman #408–409. This negative reception led to DC Comics holding a telephone poll in 1988's "A Death in the Family" storyline to determine whether or not the character would die at the hands of the Joker, Batman's nemesis. The poll ended with a narrow majority of votes in favor of killing Todd, resulting in his death. Subsequent Batman stories dealt with Batman's guilt over not having been able to save him. Todd was resurrected in 2005's "Under the Hood" story arc and became the new Red Hood, an antihero with a willingness to use lethal force and weapons. Since his return, he operates as the Red Hood in current DC Comics continuity.Countdown In 2013, ComicsAlliance ranked Todd as #23 on their list of the "50 Sexiest Male Characters in Comics". Publication history By the time Len Wein took over as editor of DC Comics' Batman titles in 1982, Dick Grayson had largely moved on to starring as the leader of the young superhero team the Teen Titans in DC's New Teen Titans title. However, with the character no longer featured in Batman comics, the disadvantages of telling Batman stories without the character to act as a sounding board for the protagonist became apparent.Daniels, Les. Batman: The Complete History. Chronicle Books, 1999. , pg. 147 Jason Todd was created as Dick Grayson's replacement as Robin. The character debuted in Batman #357 (March 1983) and made his first full appearance in Detective Comics #525 (April 1983), but it wasn't until later that year when he would appear in costume as Robin in Batman #366 (Dec 1983) when he showed up towards the end of the story to help Batman fight the Joker. Following the 1985 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths, DC took the opportunity to reboot many of its properties. The character was completely revamped. According to Dennis O'Neil, who took over as Batman editor in 1986, "fans did hate him. I don't know if it was fan craziness—maybe they saw him as usurping Dick Grayson's position. Some of the mail response indicated that this was at least on some people's minds."Pearson, Roberta E.; Uricchio, William. "Notes from the Batcave: An Interview with Dennis O'Neil." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Routledge: London, 1991. , pg. 21 "A Death in the Family" . Art by Mike Mignola.]] In 1988, Dennis O'Neil suggested that an audience might be attracted to the comics by being offered the opportunity to influence the creative process.Daniels, p. 160 Settling on the idea of telephone poll via a 1-900 number, O'Neil had decided due to discussions with DC Comics president Jenette Kahn that the poll should not be wasted on something insignificant. O'Neil settled on using the poll to determine the fate of the second Robin. O'Neil said, "The logical candidate was Jason because we had reason to believe that he wasn't that popular anyway. It was a big enough stunt that we couldn't do it with a minor character."Pearson; Uricchio. "Notes from the Batcave: An Interview with Dennis O'Neil". p. 22 Even though Jason Todd was unpopular with readers, O'Neil could not decide what to do with the character, so he opted to present the choice to the readership. The vote was set up in the four-part story "A Death in the Family" that was published in ''Batman #426–429 in 1988. At the end of Batman #427, Jason was beaten by the Joker and left to die in an explosion. The inside back cover of the issue listed two 1–900 numbers that readers could call to vote for the character's death or survival. Within the 36-hour period allotted for voting, the poll received 10,614 votes. The verdict in favor of the character's death won by a slim 72-vote margin of 5,343 votes to 5,271.O'Neil, Dennis. "Postscript". Batman: A Death in the Family. DC Comics, 1988. The following issue, Batman #428, was published featuring Todd's death. Years later, O'Neil said it was possible that hundreds of votes in the "Jason Dies" line came from a single person, adding a large degree of uncertainty to the honesty of results regarding a poll designed to determine the character's popularity. "I heard it was one guy, who programmed his computer to dial the thumbs down number every ninety seconds for eight hours, who made the difference", O'Neil said in a Newsarama interview conducted alongside writer Judd Winick during the "Under The Hood" arc. O'Neil would later repeat the claim with further specifics: "I heard it was a lawyer who was using a Macintosh and lived in California—I obviously don't have hard information on this, but I heard someone out there programmed his computer to dial it every couple of minutes, and since there was only about 65 votes that made the difference, if that story is true, that guy, that guy killed Jason Todd!"Batman: Under the Red Hood Blu-ray featurette, Robin's Requiem: The Tale of Jason Todd Despite the poll results, O'Neil noted, "We did the deed, and we got a blast of hate mail and a blast of negative commentary in the press."Daniels, p. 161 A few comics creators voiced their displeasure at the event. Writer/artist Frank Miller, who had worked on Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and Batman: Year One, said, "To me the whole killing of Robin thing was probably the ugliest thing I've seen in comics, and the most cynical."Sharrett, Christopher. "Batman and the Twilight of the Idols: An Interview with Frank Miller". The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Routledge: London, 1991. , p. 41 However, DC stood behind the outcome of the poll. O'Neil was quoted on the back cover of A Death in the Family trade paperback collecting the story with Todd's death as saying, "It would be a really sleazy stunt to bring him back."A Death in the Family trade paperback O'Neil would later regret his comment."If I had to do it again, I would certainly have kept my mouth shut."—Dennis O'Neil, Who Killed Robin? An Interactive Whodunit, from DC Comics: A Celebration of the World's Favorite Comic Book Heroes, by Les Daniels There was a degree of discontinuity between the Batman and Detective Comics titles with regards to the portrayal of Jason. A great deal of adventures occurred post-Crisis which fit with the circus acrobat era and in some cases ran simultaneously in Detective as the street kid origin was being laid out in Batman. This led to a blackout of almost any Robin appearances in Detective. This became especially apparent after his death. Eleven months passed between Jason's death in Batman #428 and the first mention of his passing in Detective Comics #606. In 1989, Denny O'Neil, Marv Wolfman and Pat Broderick would introduce Tim Drake as the third Robin. Mindful of the poor reception Jason received from readers, O'Neil arranged for a more nuanced introduction in which Tim first introduced himself to Dick Grayson and impressed the former Robin with his skills and was revealed to share a history with Grayson. Batman himself would slowly grow to accept Tim as his new partner, although the memory of Jason would play a heavy part in how Batman trained Tim in the months building up to his official appearance as Robin. Batman #457 (December 1990) "Hush" and reintroduction Prior to the release of Batman #617 (September 2003), a page of art from the issue by artist Jim Lee circulated the Internet, apparently revealing the mystery villain Hush, who was the focus of Lee and writer Jeph Loeb's "Hush" storyline, as a resurrected Jason. The following month's Batman #618 (October 2003) revealed that the appearance of Todd was in fact a ruse by the villain Clayface under the direction of the Riddler and Hush. Loeb explained, "I always liked Jason, liked the idea that Batman had a Robin who died in the line of duty and how that would motivate anyone to continue their quest. It would also be the most recent, most painful thing he had to endure. That's why Hush played the card—to get inside Batman's head... But 'Hush' wasn't about Jason—Jason was a pawn to be moved around the table... If someone else wanted to tell another Jason story or bring him back and we at least opened the door, that's great!" In 2005, writer Judd Winick began the Under the Hood storyline that revolved around the mystery of the identity of the new Red Hood. The character's identity was revealed as Jason Todd in Batman #638. Winick explained that after his initial arc on the Batman title, he suggested doing "something big" to his editors. Specifically, he wanted to bring the character back from the dead. Winick said, "I was less interested in the how and the why and the what of Jason Todd returning from the dead than I am about what Jason's return will do to Batman. Now." The explanation for the character's return was revealed in Batman Annual #25 (2006). After a storyline in Nightwing as part of the One Year Later event where Todd took the mantle of Nightwing for himself, the character reappeared in his Red Hood persona as one of the focal characters of DC's year-long weekly Countdown series starting in May 2007. "Battle for the Cowl" in Red Hood and the Outlaws #1 (November 2011). Art by Kenneth Rocafort.]] In the Batman R.I.P. follow-up storyline Batman: Battle for the Cowl (2009), Jason Todd is featured as a gun-wielding vigilante. Commenting on the direction and utilization of Jason Todd in the storyline, writer and artist Tony Daniel has stated that, from this point on, Jason is a "bona fide" villain: Timothy Drake eventually takes up the bat mantle when Dick Grayson refuses to and sets off to fight Todd, who easily defeats him. Grayson then comes to the rescue and refuses to believe Todd when he claims he has killed Drake, which he has not since current Robin Damian Wayne rescued Drake at the last moment. They battle and Grayson eventually defeats Todd, who says that he will be seen again. The Outlaws On June 6, 2011, as part of DC Comics' line-wide revamp initiative, it was announced Jason Todd will headline his own title in the guise of the Red Hood. Todd acts as leader of the Outlaws, a group of antiheroes that "have several different exciting characters from the DC Universe – some we've seen before and some we haven't," Batman Group Editor Mike Marts said. The group includes Roy Harper and Starfire. Red Hood and the Outlaws debuted in September 2011, written by Scott Lobdell and with art by Kenneth Rocafort. The series has focused on Jason Todd's redemption, and introduced a simplified version of his origin story as the Red Hood in Red Hood and the Outlaws #0, a special prequel issue between #12 and #13. Red Hood and the Outlaws was later rebooted as part of DC's Rebirth event. This series starred a new lineup of Outlaws: Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall and Bizarro, who were touted as a darker counterpart to the Trinity. This lineup lasted for 25 issues, after which Todd briefly reunited with Harper and then went solo. Todd later rescues Bunker and joins forces with a new Wingman to take over Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. Fictional character biography Pre-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' The initial version of Jason "Jay" Todd from before Crisis on Infinite Earths had an origin that was similar to the 1940 origin of the original Robin (Dick Grayson). Originally, he is the son of circus acrobats (Joseph Todd and Trina Todd, killed by a criminal named Killer Croc) and is later adopted by Bruce Wayne.Batman #357–358, Detective Comics Vol. 1 #526 Distinguished by strawberry blond hair, Todd is wearing various pieces of Dick Grayson's old childhood disguises as costume to fight crime until Grayson presents him with a Robin costume of his own. At that point, Todd dyes his hair black, and in later stories blossoms under Batman's tutelage. For a time Natalia Knight, the criminal also known as Nocturna, Mistress of the Night is a stabilizing influence in his life; she becomes his surrogate mother and even adopts the young Todd. Catwoman would be a frequent guest star during this era as she wrestled with the role of hero and as a love interest for Batman which led to clashes with the boy feeling left out. In the Alan Moore epic Superman Annual #11, "For the Man Who Has Everything", Batman and Todd join Wonder Woman at the Fortress of Solitude to celebrate Superman's birthday. They arrive only to find Superman incapacitated by a mysterious creature and Mongul there to battle the heroes. Todd as Robin saves Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman from Mongul by unleashing Mongul's own hallucination-causing creature on the tyrant himself. Todd also tackled the drug problem in his school, hauling in the local dealers who were muscled up with Two-Face. One of the more memorable moments of this era occurred in Detective Comics #569 when Batman forbade Jason from using "Holy!" puns. Post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' Origin Following the revamp due to Crisis on Infinite Earths, Jason Todd is recast as a young street orphan who first encounters Batman while attempting to steal the tires off the Batmobile in Crime Alley, the very place where Batman's parents were murdered years before. The son of Willis Todd and Catherine Todd, Jason lives on the East end of Gotham City in the Park Row district called Crime Alley. Catherine was a drug addict who died of an overdose some time before he began living on the street. Willis, a former medical student, was working as hired muscle for Two-Face and had disappeared suspiciously following a botched assignment. Bruce Wayne sees to it that Todd is placed in a school for troubled youths, which turns out to be Ma Gunn's School for Crime. Jason earns the Robin mantle a short while later by helping Batman apprehend the gang of thieves. However, Todd does not wear the Robin costume until six months of training.Batman (vol. 1) #410 (August 1987) Batman notes that while Todd doesn't possess Dick Grayson's natural athleticism and acrobatic skills, he can become a productive crimefighter by channeling his rage. He also believes that if he doesn't help the boy, Todd will eventually become part of the "criminal element". In the revamp period, Todd is portrayed as the "rebel" Robin. He smokes, swears, and fights authority. He is prone to defying Batman's orders, sometimes to success (bringing in the Scarecrow singlehandedly) and sometimes failure (botching a raid on a drug lab by jumping the gun too soon). Todd also aided Batman while Gotham City was temporarily overrun by Deacon Blackfire as shown in Batman: The Cult. The most controversial moment prior to his death occurred in Batman #424 when serial rapist Felipe Garzonas escapes prosecution due to his father's diplomatic immunity. One of his victims, a girl named Gloria, hangs herself amid the threat of a third rape from Felipe. Todd discovers her hanging and makes a beeline for Felipe, ahead of Batman, who arrived just in time to see Felipe take a 22-story fall to his death, with Todd as Robin at the edge of the balcony. Todd maintains "I guess I spooked him. He slipped." This highlights an earlier exchange in Batman #422 where he uses excessive force on a pimp about to slash one of his working girls and Todd asks Batman if it would have been big loss if he had killed him. It is left ambiguous whether Todd killed him. In Batman #425, the Dynamic Duo is challenged by Felipe's father, who kidnaps Commissioner Gordon in retaliation for his son's death. Batman is instructed to meet the kidnappers at a city junkyard and to bring Robin. Batman does not wish to involve Todd and keeps this information from him. However, Robin senses something is wrong and hides in the Batmobile's trunk as Batman heads to the junkyard. There, Batman is unable to reach Gordon, surrounded by Garzonas' men, and Todd intervenes, saving Batman from a close call. Machine gun fire breaks out and Gordon is wounded in the arm. All of the henchmen die, and Garzonas is finally crushed by a pile of junk cars. Death ]] In 1988's "A Death in the Family" storyline, Jason Todd discovers that Catherine Todd was not his biological mother, and runs away to find the woman who gave birth to him. After following a number of leads, including an Israeli Mossad agent and Shiva Woo-San, Todd finally tracks his biological mother Sheila Haywood to Ethiopia, where she works as an aid worker. While Todd is overjoyed to be reunited with his real mother, he soon discovers that she is being blackmailed by the Joker using her to provide him with medical supplies. Sheila herself has been embezzling from the aid agency and as part of the cover-up, she hands her own son, having arrived as Robin, over to Joker. Joker beats the boy brutally with a crowbar, and then leaves him and Sheila in the warehouse with a time bomb. Sheila and Jason try desperately to get out of the warehouse but are still inside as the bomb goes off. Batman arrives too late to save them, and finds Jason's lifeless body in the rubble. Sheila lives just long enough to tell Batman that Jason died trying to protect her. The bodies are taken back to Gotham City for burial. Todd's death haunts Batman for some time, as he considers it his greatest failure. He keeps the second Robin's uniform on display in the Batcave as a reminder. Return from the grave Years later, while trying to discover the identity of a mysterious figure plotting against him, Batman discovers that Tim Drake, Jason's successor as Robin, has been kidnapped. He confronts the kidnapper, and is stunned to discover that he is apparently an adult Todd, standing at his own desecrated grave site. Batman subdues this mystery "Jason" and discovers that it is only Clayface impersonating Todd, concluding that "Jason's" greater physical age was to hide the flaws in Clayface's impersonation by allowing him to partially mimic Nightwing's combat skills. However, Todd's actual body is missing from its grave.Loeb, Jeph (w), Lee, Jim (p), Williams, Scott (i). Batman: Hush #10–11 (2001). DC Comics. It is later revealed that Todd had indeed died at the hands of the Joker. However, when Superboy-Prime alters reality from the paradise dimension in which he is trapped—his punches against the barrier keeping him from the rest of the universe causing temporal ripples—Jason Todd is restored to life, breaks out of his coffin, and is eventually hospitalized; because he wandered so far from his grave before his discovery, no connection was ever drawn between the two events. Todd never turns up on any missing persons reports—as he was never 'missing'—nor can he be identified since no prints are on file for him. After spending a year in a coma and subsequently another year as an amnesiac vagrant, he is taken by Talia al Ghul after a small-time crook recognizes him as Robin due to his combat skills on the street. Talia took Todd in out of her love for Batman, while her father Ra's al Ghul was interested in the secret behind his resurrection. The League of Assassins tracked and eliminated everyone in Gotham who knew of Todd's resurrection to prevent Batman from finding out. They also interrogated Joker's henchmen who were with him during Todd's murder, in hopes to find out how the boy could have survived.Red Hood: The Lost Days #1 (August 2010) Talia later restored Todd's health and memory by immersing him in a Lazarus Pit in which her father was also bathing and helped him escape the House of al Ghul. It is suggested by Ra's that the power of the pit resulted in Todd's mental instability. Ra's refers to Todd as a "curse" and a "pestilence" unleashed on the planet, saying that madness may affect him for "hours, months, or decades". Using the money from Talia and infuriated by her statement that he "remains unavenged", Todd paid a group of mercenaries to help him return to Gotham. Upon arriving, he enacts a plan to get revenge on Batman, whom he resents for refusing to kill the Joker and thus avenge his death. The Lost Days Jason Todd creates a false arms trafficking of advanced military arsenal, knowing that Batman would respond. This provides Jason an opportunity to plant a bomb beneath the Batmobile while Batman is on a stakeout for the arms deal. Batman enters the car and is at Jason's mercy, detonator in hand. However, Todd realizes that if he went through with it, his former mentor would never know about his return nor the identity of his killer. Todd instead decides to kill Batman directly by traveling across the globe in search of a similar, but deadlier type of training to Bruce Wayne's own in order to prepare for that day.Red Hood: The Lost Days #2 (September 2010) For years, Todd learns various skills from various masters, assassins, mercenaries, and aviators around the globe, including guns, poisons and antitoxins, martial arts, acrobatics, and bomb-making. Upon learning that the man training him in lethal combat is also the leader of a child sex slave ring, Jason frees the latest shipment of children and takes them to a local embassy, then returns to the training compound and poisons his new mentor for his crimes. Upon being questioned by Talia al Ghul, Todd says it was not murder but rather that he "put down a reptile".Red Hood: The Lost Days #3 (October 2010) Jason has since repeated the same pattern of killing his teachers when finding them guilty after he has finished with his training. During his journey, Jason discovers his Robin replacement was Timothy "Tim" Drake, which further torments him. He also learns that the man teaching him bomb-making is involved in a Russian mafia-backed deal meant to push the resources of British law enforcement away from mob crime and onto Islamic extremist terrorism with a framed bombing plot. Todd manages to hunt down the gang and safely detonate the bombs. Ironically, the only surviving member of the gang offers Jason the possibility of a large government payday in exchange for his life, because he knows where a very wanted man is. That wanted man turns out to be the Joker.Red Hood: The Lost Days #4 (November 2010)Red Hood: The Lost Days #5 (December 2010) After learning of the Joker's arms deal in Los Angeles for another terrorism scheme against Gotham, Jason begins to stalk the villain as a masked assassin. After successfully capturing Joker (who fails to recognize him), Jason contemplates burning his killer alive after dousing with gasoline. However, Jason realizes that he does not simply want Joker to die, but desires to punish the villain with Batman. Jason spares Joker and decides to wait for the right opportunity.Red Hood: The Lost Days #6 (January 2011) Jason also admits to Talia that he has already deduced that the reason she finances his training is to stall him from killing Batman, but he has no desire to kill his former mentor anymore. Talia then gives Todd the idea to be the Batman that Gotham needs. She also hires the same carpenters who built Jason's casket and had them build a replica of it (the original was destroyed and beyond repair after Jason emerged from it). Todd enters into a pact with Hush and the Riddler. He confirms to Hush that Riddler is correct that Bruce Wayne is Batman. As Hush, Riddler and Jason collaborate, Jason initially confronts Batman at his own gravesite. Jason then switches places with Clayface in order to observe Batman from afar. When Batman expresses no remorse for sparing Joker's life after the second Robin was killed, Todd is further angered and takes up his murderer's original mantle. After she initiated a takeover of Kord Industries for him, Talia gives Jason a flame dagger (a replica of the one Ra's al Ghul often carried) and a red helmet as gifts, and they become his signature weapon and mask. Red Hood in Batman #638. Art by Doug Mahnke]] Shortly after the events of "War Games" and just before "War Crimes", Jason Todd reappears in Gotham City as the Red Hood.Batman (vol. 1) #635 (February 2005) He hijacks a shipment of Kryptonite from Black Mask, and in the midst of a battle with Batman, Nightwing and Mr. Freeze, Red Hood gives them the Kryptonite back, and tells them he has gotten what he truly wanted: a "lay of the land". Shortly afterward, Red Hood finds the Joker (driven out of Gotham by Hush) and beats him with a crowbar just as Joker had beaten Jason. Despite the violence of the beating, Jason spares Joker, intending to use him later against Batman. Red Hood assumes control over several gangs in Gotham City and starts a one-man war against Black Mask's criminal empire. Overall, he strives to take over Gotham's gangs, control their activities, and to kill Joker in revenge for his own death. In his new role as Gotham's most powerful crime lord, he repeatedly comes to blows with Batman and several of his allies. A Robin mask is found in the Batmobile, which never belonged to Dick or Tim, but is of the style that Todd wore as Robin, suggesting that he'd been stalking Batman.Batman (vol. 1) #630 (July 2004) After their encounter in the cemetery, Batman becomes obsessed with the possibility of resurrection from the dead, secretly aware that it was really Jason he fought, and seeks advice from allies such as Superman and Green Arrow, both of whom have died and returned to life. Around this time, Batman discovers that the empty coffin buried at Jason's gravesite is a replica of what he bought. Nevertheless, Batman keeps Jason's Robin costume in its memorial display case in the Batcave; when Alfred Pennyworth asks if he wants the costume removed, Batman sadly replies that the return of Todd "doesn't change anything at all".Batman (vol. 1) #641 (June 2005) Acting on his obsession with Tim Drake, Todd breaks into Titans Tower to confront the third Robin, thus revealing the truth of their encounter at the cemetery to his successor. Having learned that Tim occasionally defeat the Joker by himself, Jason seeks to best him in combat. Wearing his own redesigned Robin costume, Todd quickly immobilizes the other Teen Titans and strikes Drake down in the Tower's Hall of Fallen Titans. Furious that no memorial statue was made for him (despite his short tenure as a Titan), he demands that Drake tell him if he is really as good as Todd has been told. Drake says "Yes" and passes out. As he leaves, he tears the 'R' emblem from Drake's chest, though he later admits that Drake has talent. Todd is also left wondering if perhaps he would have been a better Robin and better person had he have had a life like Drake's and friends like the Titans.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #29 (December 2005) Todd eventually kidnaps and holds Joker hostage, luring Batman to Crime Alley, the site of their first meeting. Despite their now-antagonistic relationship, Batman desperately wants to help Todd, and intends to atone for his own failures. Todd asks Batman why he has not avenged his death by killing Joker, a psychopath who has murdered countless people and crippled one of their best friends, arguing that Batman should have done it "because he took me away from you". Batman admits that he has often fantasized about taking the Joker somewhere private to torture for weeks before finally killing the maniac, but says that he refuses to go to that place. Todd then offers Batman an ultimatum: he will kill Joker unless Batman kills Todd first. Holding Joker at gunpoint, he throws a pistol to Batman and begins to count to three while standing behind Joker, leaving Batman with only a headshot if he wants to stop Todd pulling the trigger. At the last moment, Batman throws a batarang at Todd, which bounces off a pipe and sinks into his neck causing him to drop his gun. Joker takes advantage of the situation, detonating nearby explosives that engulf the platform and send them plunging into the bay.Batman: Under the Hood (Batman #635–641, 645–650) Nightwing Jason Todd resurfaces following the "One Year Later" period, patrolling the streets of New York City as a murderous version of Nightwing. However, Jason shows no intention of giving up the Nightwing persona when confronted by Dick Grayson, and continues to taunt his predecessor by wearing the costume and suggesting that the two become a crime-fighting team. Not long after the two Nightwings meet up, Todd is captured and imprisoned by local mobsters Barry and Buddy Pierce. Grayson reluctantly rescues him, and the two join forces to defeat the Pierce Brothers. Shortly afterward, Todd leaves New York City and the Nightwing mantle to Grayson, along with a telegram telling Grayson he has returned to normal and still considers himself a gift from Batman.Nightwing #118–122 (2006) Red Hood again Jason Todd resumes his persona as the Red Hood and appears in several issues of "Green Arrow" alongside Brick as part of a gun-running organization, which brings Batman to Star City. Jason's true motives are shown in the third part as he kidnaps Mia Dearden in an effort to dissolve her partnership with Green Arrow, feeling that they are kindred spirits, cast down by society and at odds with their mentors. The two fight while Todd discusses the insanity of heroes for placing child sidekicks in danger. Mia is deeply troubled by the discussion, but ultimately decides to remain with Green Arrow. At the start of Countdown, Todd rescues a woman from Duela Dent.Countdown #51 (May 2007) After a Monitor shoots and kills Duela, he attempts to kill Jason, but is stopped by a second Monitor. This second Monitor apologizes to Jason before they both disappear, leaving Jason alone with Duela's body. Later, at Duela's funeral, Jason hides until all of the Teen Titans have left except Donna Troy. Jason tells her what happened the night of Duela's death, and about the dueling Monitors. He knows that both he and Donna Troy have come back from the dead, even already deducing that his resurrection has something do with Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s plans during Infinite Crisis, and wonders which of them is next on the Monitor's hit list. The two are then attacked by the Forerunner, but before she can kill them, the apologetic Monitor stops her, and recruits Jason and Donna for a mission to the Palmerverse, a section of the Nanoverse discovered by Ray Palmer, in an attempt to find Palmer. During the trip, Jason takes it upon himself to name the Monitor "Bob". Jason seems to have a romantic interest in Donna, and is shown to be visibly disgruntled when her old boyfriend Kyle Rayner joins their group as they take their tour to the 52 Earths which comprise the Multiverse. Red Robin . Art by Phil Jimenez]] A teaser image released to promote Countdown showed a figure resembling Red Robin among assembled heroes in poses symbolic of their roles in the series. After a series of contradictory statements about this figure, executive editor Dan DiDio firmly stated in the July 2007 DC Nation column that the figure is Jason Todd. The Red Robin costume, originally designed by Alex Ross for the 1996 Kingdom Come limited series and worn by the Earth-22 Dick Grayson, is seen in Countdown to Final Crisis #16 in the Earth-51 Batman's base of operations; it is revealed that Earth-51 became the peaceful world it is because the Batman of this Earth killed all the supervillains after his Jason was killed by the Joker. In issue #14, Jason dons the Red Robin suit—described by Earth-51's Batman as something he was going to give Todd's counterpart when he was older—and goes into battle alongside Earth-51 Batman. During a battle with a group of Monarch's soldiers, Earth-51 Batman is killed by the Ultraman of Earth-3, deeply affecting Jason. In his grief, Todd kills an alternate version of the Joker, also involved in Batman's killing, who then mocks his loss, vacating alongside Donna, Ray and Kyle to the planet Apokolips before Earth-51's destruction. After the group is sent back to Earth, Todd leaves the group and returns to his crimefighting ways. When the Morticoccus virus is released from Karate Kid's body, he is forcibly brought back to the group by Kyle, much to his dismay. When the Challengers return to New Earth, Todd disposes of his Red Robin costume and abandons the rest of the group, though they go on to declare to the Monitors that they are now the monitors of the Monitors. Todd and Drake are confronted by another Red Robin in Robin #177, whose identity is initially a mystery but later turns out to be Ulysses Armstrong. Due to a combination of Red Robin's involvement and a gun-toting gang member, Todd was shot in the leg and arrested by police. Upon the resolution of the gang war in Gotham, Drake under a pseudonym visited Todd in prison to give him the Justice League access code to release himself from prison. Todd is booked under a pseudonym (John Doe), due to there being no identifiable prints on file for any member of the main bat heroes as well as Jason is still legally dead.Robin (vol. 4) #182 (March 2009) Following his escape, Todd continues on the mend, and is summoned by Tim Drake to come to the Batcave, where Batman has left a Last Will and Testament statement for him. After hearing the statement in private, Todd prepares to leave, not revealing what he was told, although he does pause before his old costume and the tattered remains of Batman's, he is clearly sad.Robin (vol. 4) #183 (April 2009) Batman Jason Todd reappeared in the "Battle for the Cowl" series. Dressed in a version of a Batman costume, Todd is also living/operating out of an abandoned Gotham subway system. His inner monologue reveals that he had always wanted to eventually replace Batman, and thinks it was a bad idea for Batman to become a public figure, rather than an urban legend. After stabbing Tim Drake in the chest with a batarang, he and Dick Grayson battle down in the subway.Battle for the Cowl #2 (April 2009) Nightwing still wants to save Todd, but Todd refuses the offer, and instead allows himself to fall off a speeding subway into the Gotham River, while stating they would see each other again soon. This allowed Grayson to officially take up the mantle of Batman.Battle for the Cowl #3 (May 2009) It is later revealed in Battle for the Cowl that Bruce Wayne's last words to Jason were of regret at how he had obviously overlooked the young man's deep emotional problems. He thought he could do what could never be done for him and 'make him whole'. His message goes on to plead that Todd get psychiatric help, a notion that the latter rejects. It is suggested by Dick Grayson that Todd was infuriated by Wayne's last words, a reaction that led him to becoming monstrous, murdering Batman in that same arc. Plus, it aggravated his hatred towards the Bat-family, as he repeatedly attempts to kill members of it. Red Hood and Scarlet In the second story arc of Batman and Robin by Grant Morrison and Philip Tan, Jason Todd retakes the Red Hood mantle after losing his bid to become the new Batman. With the goal of making the very concept of Batman obsolete, he puts a lot of effort into public relations: he drastically alters his Red Hood costume to look more like a traditional superhero outfit and recruits his own sidekick Scarlet.( He also is balding). In their war on crime, Red Hood and Scarlet freely kill criminals, villains, and anyone who gets in their way, even the police. He leaves behind a calling card which states "let the punishment fit the crime". He describes his vendetta against Grayson as "the revenge of one crazy man in a mask on another crazy man in a mask".Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #3 (October 2009)Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #4 (November 2009) Todd has reappeared with red hair, claiming that he is a natural red-head and that Bruce Wayne had him dye his hair black in order to look like Dick Grayson (as in his pre-Crisis origins). He also claims the white streak of hair that he got is from being resurrected in the Lazarus Pit, though the white streak disappears again.Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #5 (December 2009) In the issue, Todd is characterized as increasingly unstable and his idea of "finishing off" Batman and Robin now consists of stripping them down to their underwear and exposing their identities via webcam activated by a phone poll nod by Morrison to his own death poll. A fight between Batman, Robin, and the Flamingo – a foreign hitman hired by a Mexican cartel after Red Hood killed their operative in Gotham – ends with Jason burying Flamingo in debris with a bulldozer. Flamingo is assumed dead, although Commissioner Gordon reports that his body cannot be recovered from beneath the rubble. Grayson offers to rehabilitate Todd who, in a moment of clarity, tells Grayson it is too late for him, and how he tried to be what Batman wanted, "but this world... this dirty, twisted, cruel and ugly dungheap had... other plans for me". He then proceeds to fall back into his hero persona, ranting how he did what Batman never did. He "defeated his archenemy". Todd is arrested by Gordon who informs him that the reason he has always worked with Batman is that Batman never violates the law "where it counts". As Gordon leads him away, Todd tauntingly asks Grayson why he has not put Wayne's corpse into a Lazarus Pit to bring him back, citing his own resurrection from its bath. Scarlet flees Gotham, her mask finally falling from her face as she exits the city limits.Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #6 (January 2010) Jason files an appeal to be moved from Arkham Asylum where he has been held for observation for the last several months. Bruce Wayne as Batman visits him there to inform Jason he's in Arkham for his own protection. Jason points out he's passed all the psychological tests repeatedly and there is no reason to keep him in what he calls Batman's "kennel of freaks". It is also revealed that, like Tim, Jason was also aware that Batman survived his encounter with Darkseid. Jason is transferred to a Gotham prison and upon his arrival, the suicide rate spikes amongst top incarcerated crime figures there. Several homicides occur due to many botched attempts on Jason's life by inmates with a grudge against Red Hood's tactics. Jason escalates things further by poisoning the cafeteria, killing 82 and sickening 100 more inmates. He is immediately transferred back to Arkham but is broken out of the paddy wagon by a group of mercenaries.Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #23 (July 2011) The mercs reveal they are under orders to bring Jason to the person that hired them and that he is in no danger. Jason breaks free and fights them off all the same as Batman and Robin arrive. Once the hired guns are subdued they reveal their employer has captured Scarlet, Jason's former sidekick. Dick, Damian, and Jason go to one of the Red Hood's weapon caches where he assembles a composite costume made from his biker and "superhero" Red Hood attire. The three intend to rescue Scarlet.Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #24 (August 2011) After Batman and Robin defeat the mercs, Red Hood rescues Scarlet and escapes using the helicopter. Batman and Robin attempt to chase him, but Red Hood tells them that he planted bombs over Gotham City months ago. Scarlet desires to stay with Red Hood as his partner. Red Hood and Scarlet head towards an unknown destination.Batman and Robin (vol. 1) #25 (September 2011) The New 52 Origin In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity. In this new timeline, Jason's new origin is revealed in a special Red Hood and the Outlaws #0 (November 2012) issue, which changes the manner in which Batman first met Todd (stealing medicine from Leslie Thompkins, after she had treated him from a brutal beating). The back-up introduces a massive retcon in which the Joker is responsible for orchestrating the major moments of Todd's life such as his father's imprisonment and death, his mother's overdose, his introduction to Thompkins and his adoption of the Robin identity. Considering the Joker is the one narrating this segment, it is open to debate whether he is telling the truth or not. Though only lightly touched on, his resurrection is also simplified: he is resurrected after he is placed into the Lazarus Pit by Talia al Ghul.Red Hood and the Outlaws #0 The Outlaws in Red Hood and the Outlaws #0 (November 2012). Art by Brett Booth]] Following the events of the "Flashpoint" storyline, the DC universe was relaunched, with Red Hood becoming the leader of the Outlaws in their own series, part of the New 52 line of comics. The team also includes Starfire and Roy Harper. Instead of being trained by various men after his return from the dead, Jason Todd was trained by an order of warriors known as the All Caste.Red Hood and the Outlaws #3(January 2012) He was a part of the order for an unknown amount of time before he was exiled, partly of his own will.Red Hood and the Outlaws #2 (December 2011) After his exile, he became Red Hood and came to be odds with Dick Grayson, Starfire's ex-lover and his Robin predecessor. He soon tires of Gotham and leaves, gathering the group together; after breaking out Roy from a Middle Eastern prison, he brings Roy up to speed on things. The two start on very friendly terms. Roy and Starfire are in a sexual relationship. However, Starfire makes it clear to Roy that it is only physical, with no emotional ties. Essence, a fellow exiled member of the All Caste whom Jason knows, appears to him, but is invisible to others. She sets Jason on a mission to hunt down a group known as "The Untitled", telling him of people missing organs before death without any sign of removal, which is their calling card. To top it off, Essence shows that the order of the All Caste, the people most qualified to handle the situation, have been slaughtered, leaving her and Jason as the only known survivors.Red Hood and the Outlaws #1 (November 2011) After finding out he's no longer the killer he once was, Jason brings his group to the All Caste headquarters, the Hundred Acres of All, where they discover the bodies are returning to life as zombies. Jason is forced to destroy the bodies of his teachers and friends. Afterwards, he pays his respects, swearing vengeance for them. He is led on a wild goose chase across the globe. Eventually, he comes across an Untitled, who was in hiding, who tells him that they were set up, but still fights him. Jason kills the creature, strengthening his resolve.Red Hood and the Outlaws #5 (March 2012) Todd has also been revealed to be a member of Batman, Incorporated, initially operating under the name of Wingman, an agent based in Europe. Wingman temporary allies himself with Damian Wayne, who is using the name "Redbird" at the time. Batman, Inc is at war with an organisation named Leviathan, headed by Talia al Ghul, Damian's mother and the woman responsible for reviving Jason, but in the present she seeks to destroy Batman and has put a bounty on their son's head. Alfred Pennyworth refers to Jason as wanting "to be redeemed" through his membership.Batman Inc #7 Later, however, the Wingman ruse is exposed and Todd returns to being Red Hood. While he recalls his days as Wingman as a failure, Bruce Wayne is nevertheless proud of him. Following the events of Death of the Family, Bruce and Alfred care for a sick Jason in the Manor, culminating in a warm embrace between Jason and his father figure as he regains consciousness, suggesting that their animosity might finally be put to rest.Red Hood and the Outlaws #18 (2013) After Jason recovers and in the wake of Damian's death, Batman partners with Jason for the first time since Jason's days as Robin. Batman brings Jason on a mission in Ethiopia to punish some of Damian's other would-be assassins, and while there he also takes him to the place of his death in the hopes Jason can provide insights into his resurrection so that he might apply the method to Damian. Jason is hurt by Batman's manipulation, and the two share harsh words and exchange blows, shattering their newfound relationship.Batman and Red Hood #20 Later however, the pair come together, united by the ties of family. Jason teams up with Batman, Batgirl, Cyborg and Red Robin to rescue Damian's body from Apokolips. They are successful, and Damian is resurrected, sharing a warm reunion with Jason and the family.Robin Rises: Alpha #1 Following the traumas of Death of the Family, Damian's death, and his betrayal by Batman, Jason returns to the All-Caste and has his memories wiped so that he may be at peace. He is 'rescued' by Starfire and Arsenal, but does not regain his memories.Red Hood and the Outlaws #20 He subsequently learns of his history from Starfire's computer, which states Red Hood has made 83 confirmed kills. Jason refuses to believe from Starfire and Arsenal that he had been on a path towards redemption, and abandons his teammates.Red Hood and the Outlaws Annual #1 Red Hood/Arsenal on the cover of Red Hood and the Outlaws vol. 2, #1 (October 2016). Art by Giuseppe Camuncoli]] Following the conclusion of the first volume of Red Hood and the Outlaws, a new series starring Red Hood teaming up with Arsenal as heroes for hire began entitled Red Hood/Arsenal. The series eventually ended coinciding with the DC Rebirth event. DC Comics Rebirth Red Hood and the Outlaws The DC Rebirth introduced the revival of Red Hood and the Outlaws with a second volume released in August 2016. Jason Todd's backstory is altered to resemble his original meeting with Batman occurring while trying to steal tires from the Batmobile. Jason's mother is already dead by now and his father is serving a life sentence in prison, so he has been living on the streets. Batman at first tries helping him by enrolling him in Ma Gunn's boarding school, trying to give him a home. However he does not realise that Ma Gunn is actually using the school as a cover to recruit young delinquents into her own criminal gang. When Batman discovers this, he takes down Ma Gunn, with help from Jason. Batman then takes him in and raises him as the new Robin, though realizes early on that Jason has a violent streak. After Jason is killed by the Joker and resurrected in the Lazarus Pit, he goes on to become the Red Hood, straining his relationship with Batman. The new team consists of Jason Todd as Red Hood, the disgraced Amazon warrior named Artemis, and the Superman clone called Bizarro. This team is referred to as DC's "Dark Trinity" in comparison to the new Trinity series included in DC Rebirth which follows Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. The team would stay together until Red Hood and the Outlaws #25-26, where Jason went solo after his team disappeared and the title was changed to Red Hood: Outlaw. He also later appears in Year of the Villain and Event Leviathan #2. Abilities and equipment Skills and abilities To become Robin, Jason Todd was trained by Bruce Wayne, just as Dick Grayson was, rigorously training him in acrobatics, detective work, strategy, and martial arts. After his resurrection, he expands on his training by learning from people of the same caliber as those who trained his ex-mentor Batman, becoming highly skilled in the aforementioned fields by the time he reaches his adulthood. Jason's fighting style emphasizes brutality, speed, and strength, incorporating Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Kickboxing, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Savate, Silat, and Taekwondo. With an extensive knowledge of Batman's tactics, Jason can anticipate most of his former mentor's actions and counter them. Through Talia al Ghul's access to Kord Industries,Batman Annual (vol. 1) #1 (Summer 1961) as well as being LexCorp's former CEO,Rucka, Greg (w), Eaglesham, Dale (p), Kryssing, Ray (i), Comicraft (let), Mike Carlin (ed). "Most Suitable Person" President Luthor Secret Files and Origins (March, 2001), New York: DC Comics Jason has access to high-level civilian and military-grade weaponry including firearms such as pistols, machine guns, shotguns, etc. He also has access to explosives, rocket launchers, and advanced computer equipment and gadgetry. However, his dagger (which resembles a kris and is a replica of one of Ra's al Ghul's knives) still remains as his preferred weapon of choice for hand-to-hand combat; it can cut through Batman's armor and arsenal. He also has some lethally sharpened shurikens based on Batman's batarang designs as throwing weapons. Firearms Having been trained by Batman, Jason Todd has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms, he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. His weapons of choice are a pair of customized IWI Jericho 941s, fitted with extra picatinny rails and mini red dot sights. Alternative versions ''The Dark Knight Returns'' Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, which was published before "A Death in the Family", references Jason Todd. Jason Todd is implied to have died in the line of duty, although the exact details are not given. It is implied that Todd's death was a contributing factor to Batman's retirement. When Batman allows Carrie Kelley to assume the mantle of Robin, Alfred Pennyworth objects, citing Todd as a reason. Batman responds by stating "I will never forget Jason. He was a good soldier. He honored me. But the war goes on." The details of Jason's death is revealed in the comic book one-shot Dark Knight Returns: The Last Crusade, by the first series' author Frank Miller with Brian Azzarello, and art by John Romita, Jr. Romita reveals that the Joker, like in the "A Death in the Family" story arc, plays an important role in Jason Todd's demise in Miller's Dark Knight Universe. It was released on June 15, 2016. After Jason defeats and captures the Joker; the villain becomes fixated on him. After the Joker again escapes from Arkham Asylum, Jason tracks his whereabouts on his own, and is brutally beaten to death by the Joker's men under his order. Earth-Two concept In an interview for the Infinite Crisis hardcover, Jeanine Schaefer states that Geoff Johns had planned to reveal the second Red Hood as the Jason Todd of the Earth-Two universe. Said Schaefer: ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In an issue of The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Phantom Stranger summons all of the Robins, including Jason, Tim Drake, Carrie Kelley, Damian Wayne, Nightwing, and Stephanie Brown, to save Batman. At first, Jason refuses to take orders from Nightwing or work with the other Robins, but Damian threatens him by telling him that he knows his fate and can make it happen sooner than expected, referencing his death in the comics. Nightwing notes that Jason fights aggressively, like he's angry at the world and doesn't hold back. ''Flashpoint'' An alternate version of Jason appears in the Flashpoint timeline, where, among other changes, Bruce Wayne was killed as a child and thus never became Batman. Here Jason is portrayed as a former drug-addict and follower of Brother Blood who eventually turned his life around and became a priest. He still died, but was eventually resurrected and recovered from it physically and mentally.Flashpoint: The World of Flashpoint #2 (July 2011) ''A World Without Young Justice'' In this alternate timeline, there appeared a version of Jason. He is a black-haired circus kid with criminal acrobats as parents (Willis and Catherine Todd) who worked for Killer Croc. He is killed during this story line by his ex-girlfriend (an alternate version of Empress) on behalf of his stepmother Catherine.Young Justice #44 ''Amalgam'' In the Amalgam Universe, Jason Todd was a young S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit with a bright future, who's personally mentored by Director Bruce Wayne and Moonwing. Despite his reckless nature, Dick chose Jason as his successor when he temporarily left S.H.I.E.L.D. to attend college. As Moonwing, he made a careless mistake, which resulted in a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's death, causing him to be dismissed from S.H.I.E.L.D. Jason became furious and blamed his mentors. He was then caught in an explosion when the villain Hyena detonated a bomb intended to kill Bruce and Dark Claw. Despite his body never being recovered, S.H.I.E.L.D. presumed he was dead, but he survived and his body was recovered by HYDRA, who replaced his damaged body parts with robotic parts, transforming him into Deathlok. He then participated in a coup to help Madame Cat overthrow the Supreme Leader of Hydra, Lex Luthor a.k.a. Green Skull. Afterwards, he swore allegiance to her. Later, when S.H.I.E.L.D. agents launched an attack on HYDRA's base, Deathlok was sent to confront them, where he spotted his former mentor, Moonwing and attacked him from behind. He then revealed that he's been waiting a long time to kill both Dick and Bruce. He then unmasked Moonwing and accused him and Bruce of abandoning him. He then began strangling Dick, but before he could kill him Colonel Nick Fury and Sergeant Joe Rock commandeered an aircraft and shot Deathlok several times in the back. Despite feeling sorry for Jason, Dick left Jason to die again so he could continue the attack on the HYDRA base.Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 This is noteworthy as this version of the character was introduced nine years before the canon Jason was resurrected as Red Hood. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Jason Todd, as the Arkham Knight, is featured in the tie-in comics to the Batman: Arkham video game series. After being saved by Batman, he becomes the vigilante, Red Hood. ''DC Bombshells'' In the DC Bombshells continuity, Jasón was a child from the Basque Country in Spain who aided Kate Kane and Renee Montoya during the Spanish Civil War. Kate called him her "pettirojo" (Robin) and her "Capucho Rojo" (Red Hood). Jasón was the rebellion's mascot, often carrying their flag and using his street smarts to help Kate and Renee in various scenarios. He is eventually shot and killed by Cheetah during one of their battles. Batwoman told Huntress of his story in an attempt to convince her not to risk her life so often through rebellion.DC Bombshells #16 In the Bombshells United storyline, Kate Kane and Renee Montoya meet Talia al Ghul and Cheetah in an underground labyrinth. Cheetah regrets her past deeds and resurrects Jasón using a Lazarus Pit.Bombshells United Digital Issue #18 Though the group is happy for a time, Jasón begins to become belligerent and regret being resurrected. Upon meeting another man who had previously been brought back by the Lazarus Pit and had turned into a Minotaur, he realizes a similar fate will befall him the longer he stays alive.Bombshells United #22 After bidding everyone farewell, he, the Minotaur, and the similarly resurrected Isis commit suicide by walking back into the Lazarus Pit.Bombshells United #23 ''Injustice 2'' As revealed in the prequel comic to the Injustice 2 video game, this version of Jason was murdered by the Joker. He was resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul and began working for Ghul's cause as an impostor Batman. He is later convinced by Damian to turn against Ra's when Ra's takes it too far by using Amazo to slaughter millions.Injustice 2 #46 ''Batman: White Knight'' In the Batman: White Knight continuity, Jason Todd took the mantle of Robin before Dick Grayson did, and in some point of the story, he was captured and tortured by the Joker, who was trying to make him tell him Batman's secret identity. Harley Quinn stopped him before he could kill Jason and called Batman for help. But when they returned to the hideout, Todd had disappeared. They couldn't find him and Jason was presumed dead. Some time later, after the Joker's cured from his insanity, Harleen tells him about Jason, and Jack Napier (Joker's true identity in this continuity) says that he can't remember what happened to Todd. Dick tells Barbara that Jason was Bruce's favorite.Batman: White Knight #2''Batman: White Knight'' #3 Later, Jack reveals to Batman that he remembered what he did with Jason after he tortured him. Jack reveals that Jason eventually broke from the torture and said "I wish I'd never met Bruce Wayne", and that Joker let Jason go free. Batman then asks why Jason never returned to him, Jack says that the Joker was jealous of Robin for knowing who Batman was and Jason hated him so much for making him Robin that he disappeared.Batman: White Knight #7 In other media Television *Robin in The New Batman Adventures is named Tim Drake, but his characterization is a combination of both Tim and Jason Todd. He has Jason's origin story, as a young thief living on the streets and the son of a criminal working for Two-Face. The writers had wanted to adapt Batman: A Death in the Family, but had to abandon it as the story was too dark.Batman: The Animated Series – Volume 2, Robin Rising Featurette. Commentary by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm. *Jason Todd is listed by Beast Boy as one of Red X's theoretical identities in the Teen Titans episode "X". * Jason Todd has a cameo appearance in a New Teen Titans short on DC Nation. When the Teen Titans try to unmask the mysterious supervillain, Jason is one of Red X's many disguises. After escaping with Red X's identity still anonymous, Beast Boy yells, "I still think you're Jason Todd!" before being silenced by Red X. * Jason Todd is alluded in the Teen Titans Go! animated series. In the episode "Sidekicks", a jar labeled Robin II is seen on Batman's souvenir shelf along with a crowbar beside, implied to be his ashes. In the episode "Salty Codgers", Jason's tombstone appears during the song Last Breath alongside the graves of Boston Brand, Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne and General Zod. In the episode "TV Knight 2", his skeleton can be seen in a display tube in the background as Batman attempts to sneak the Joker and the Penguin in through the window. This skeleton has a crack in the skull and a crowbar hanging on the wall next to it. In the episode "Real Origins", there is a Red Hood icon wearing a safety helmet with two crowbars behind it seen when Robin accesses the computer to look for recruits to form the Teen Titans. * Jason Todd appears in the Young Justice animated series, voiced by Josh Keaton. During the five-year period after the first season, it is revealed that Jason became Dick Grayson's replacement as Robin on the team, but died under unknown circumstances, with Tim Drake as his successor. In Young Justice: Invasion, a hologram of Jason can be seen in the grotto for deceased heroes in many episodes, including "Satisfaction", "Darkest" and "Endgame".Weisman, Greg (2013-05-16). Question #18637. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-16.Weisman, Greg (2012-11-29). Question #17168. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-29. In Young Justice: Outsiders, a mysterious character credited as "Red Hooded Ninja", is a reference to his Red Hood persona. as Jason Todd/Robin in Titans]] * Jason Todd appears in the live-action series Titans, portrayed by Curran Walters. Introduced as Batman's current sidekick following Dick Grayson's departure, he is given the character's post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' backstory as a troubled young man who became the new Robin after attempting to steal the Batmobile's tires. When members of Dick's former circus troupe are murdered by Nick Zucco, who blames Dick for his father's death, Jason and Dick team up to apprehend Nick. Tensions later surface between the two Robins when Jason brutalizes a group of police officers, citing a hatred for the police due to frequent beatings they gave him. After returning to Gotham, he is sought out by Hank Hall and Dawn Granger when Rachel Roth telepathically informs Dawn that she needs Jason's help. Walters also appears as Todd in the crossover "Crisis on Infinite Earths". Film Live action * Jason Todd's vandalized Robin costume is seen on display in the 2016 superhero film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Following a behind-the-scenes video was released for the DC Extended Universe, it is revealed the suit did indeed belong to Jason who was killed by the Joker before the events of the film, and is labeled as such at the Warner Bros. Studio Tour Hollywood. According to director Zack Snyder, the costume was originally intended to belong to Dick Grayson during the film's early stages of development. * Harley Quinn's profile in the 2016 film Suicide Squad reveals she assisted the Joker in murdering him. Animation '' as Red Hood (left) and as Robin (center and right).]] * Jason Todd makes his animated debut in the 2010 animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood, with the Red Hood voiced by Jensen Ackles, and Robin voiced by Vincent Martella (teenaged iteration) and Alexander Martella (child version). Jason first met Batman when he stole the Batmobile's tires in Crime Alley. The Dark Knight then pitied Jason and took him in to take up the Robin mantle after Dick Grayson became Nightwing. Though gifted in both mind and body, time passed and Jason grew increasingly violent, not understanding why his mentor did not kill the criminals they faced. When Ra's al Ghul hired the Joker to distract the Dynamic Duo, Robin sought to kill the Joker while Batman fought the villain's goons. However, the Joker had set a trap and captured Jason before brutally beating him with a crowbar. The Joker then left Jason's severely injured body in a warehouse set to explode. Before Batman could get to him in time, Jason perished in the explosion. Feeling guilt for inadvertently causing Jason's death, Ra's retrieved his body and resurrected him with a Lazarus Pit. However, the effects drove Jason insane, and subsequently disappeared after escaping Ra's compound. Five years later, he returns to Gotham City under the Red Hood alias, convincing all of Gotham's gangsters to join him in overtaking Gotham's most powerful crime lord Black Mask. After encountering Batman and Nightwing, Red Hood's taunting reveals his knowledge of the Dark Knight's secret identity, and Batman eventually learns that his former partner had returned from the dead under the Joker's former criminal identity. Red Hood then attacked the Black Mask, prompting the crime lord to break the Joker out of prison to help due to his difficulty to infiltrate his killer's heavily guarded cell. After capturing the Joker, Jason lures Batman to an abandoned building where the three of them exchange words. Jason states that he forgave Batman for not saving him, but is angered that Batman had allowed the Joker to live, and continue murdering for years after his death; Todd thinks his own death should have been the final straw. After Batman disarms Jason, the former Boy Wonder activates explosives placed throughout the building, resulting in Batman apprehending the Joker once more. After the explosion, Jason's body is nowhere to be found, leaving his fate ambiguous. * Jason Todd has a cameo appearance in the 2016 animated film Batman: The Killing Joke. A picture of Robin's brutally beaten body is shown in the Batcave. * Three boys named Dick, Jason and Tim appears in Batman: Gotham by Gaslight trying to rob a couple before being stopped by Batman. Jason is voiced by Grey Griffin. * A Feudal Japan version of Red Hood appears in the anime film Batman Ninja, voiced by Akira Ishida and Yuri Lowenthal in Japanese and English respectively. * The Jason Todd version of Red Hood appears as the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist of the 2019 Lego-themed animated film Lego DC Batman: Family Matters. Rather than being kidnapped and murdered by the Joker, Jason simply left Batman after believing that he didn't care about him and later took on the Red Hood persona. In the film, Red Hood teams up with Two-Face to get revenge on Batman and places 5 bombs throughout Gotham, challenging the Bat-Family to get them all. While they succeed, Red Hood kidnaps each of them and takes over the bat-cave. When Batman arrives, he deduces that Jason is Red Hood and apologizes to him. Making amends with Batman, Jason releases the Bat-Family and reveals that the bombs contained confetti. He later helps Batman take down Two-Face. Video games ''Lego'' series * The Red Hood appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Troy Baker.https://twitter.com/LEGOBatmanGame/status/525763210696470528/photo/1 * The Red Hood appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains, with Cameron Bowen reprising his role. ''Batman: Arkham'' series * Jason Todd appears as the titular villain of Rocksteady Studios' Batman: Arkham Knight (2015), voiced again by Troy Baker. Rather than being killed during his tenure as Robin, this version was captured and tortured by the Joker in an abandoned wing of Arkham Asylum years prior to the events of the series' first installment. After a year of torment, the Joker fractured Jason's psyche by revealing to him that he had been replaced in the role of Robin by Tim Drake. Eventually, the Joker brands Jason, and films a video in which he "kills" him, which he then sends to Batman to torment him over his failure of saving Jason. However, the Joker secretly provided Jason with a body armor so that he would survive the gunshot and would later go on to exact his revenge on Batman for abandoning him. This eventually becomes true, as Jason later escapes from Arkham and adopts the "Arkham Knight" persona, becoming a highly skilled mercenary for hire and even creating his own legion of mercenaries called the Militia. During the events of Arkham Knight, which take place roughly one year after the Joker's death, Arkham Knight strikes a partnership with Scarecrow and aids him with his plans of destroying Gotham City with his fear toxin, in the hopes of finally exacting his revenge on Batman. Eventually, after several encounters where the Arkham Knight is shown to know all of Batman's secrets and weaknesses, as well as several flashbacks of Jason's torture and apparent death at the hands of the Joker, Batman confronts the mysterious villain after he has kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, where the Arkham Knight finally unmasks himself as Jason and prepares to kill Batman once and for all. Batman and Jason then engage in a battle, with the former emerging victorious, although he refuses to deliver the final punch to Jason, who then vanishes, abandoning the Arkham Knight persona. Despite this, the Militia continue to operate in Gotham under Scarecrow's command, who ultimately unmasks Batman in front of the world on television and injects him with his fear toxin, but he is rescued by a now redeemed Jason, allowing Batman to defeat and apperhend the villain once and for all. **Jason later takes on the Red Hood persona, serving as the main playable protagonist of the self-titled "Red Hood Story Pack" DLC mission, which is set some time after the ending of the main story and Batman's apparent death. To honor his former mentor's legacy, Red Hood becomes a ruthless vigilante and begins fighting crime in Gotham on his own, though he is shown to have no problem with executing criminals, as his signature weapon is a pair of pistols that can kill almost every enemy with a single shot. In the DLC, Red Hood tracks down and eventually kills crime lord Black Mask, kicking him through a window and quipping "Say hi to Joker from me" as the villain falls to his death. **Both of Jason's alter-egos, the Arkham Knight and Red Hood, were later added as playable characters for the game's challenge maps. * The scene of Jason Todd's "death" in Batman: Arkham Knight can be viewed in Batman: Arkham VR. ''Injustice'' series * The Arkham Knight is playable in the mobile app version of Injustice: Gods Among Us. * The Red Hood appears as a DLC playable character in Injustice 2, voiced by Cameron Bowen. He is briefly mentioned in the story during Damian Wayne's argument with Batman stating that the Joker kept on killing because Batman wouldn't kill. Because of that, the Dark Knight couldn't save Lois Lane, Jason or anyone that Batman held dear.https://twitter.com/CameronBowen/status/860582898507718656 In his single player ending, he refuses to side with Batman or Superman; while he agrees with Superman that criminals deserve to die, Red Hood doesn't approve of the Man of Steel's dictatorial rule. While the World's Finest are focused on fighting each other, Red Hood focuses on protecting the weak and innocent. References External links * * Red Hood (Jason Todd) at the DC Database Project Category:Batman characters Category:Incarnations of Robin Category:Incarnations of Red Hood Category:Characters created by Don Newton Category:Characters created by Doug Moench Category:Characters created by Gerry Conway Category:Characters created by Judd Winick Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:DC Comics martial artists Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional crime bosses Category:Fictional detectives Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional marksmen and snipers Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional murdered people Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional stalkers Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional characters who have been resurrected Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1983